Gradient
by Pen of Silver
Summary: It was originally just a minor setback, that quickly spiraled into a major one. Weiss reflected as she stared up at the elaborate flag of the White Fang that looked like a wolf's head with a splatter of blood over it. (Partner AU). In which Weiss is so happily partnered with the very person she hated the most.
1. Here Kitty

**AN: So... I'm not quite sure what this is nor am I quite sure where I want to go. I've been watching a lot of RWBY so I figured I might as well write something about it. I'm going to be messing with the plotline a lot but I digress. I hope all you enjoy the story. And for those of you who are following my other stories... Change of Fate should be getting updated fairly soon and so should Spilled Ink. Legend... ehh. **

White

**Here Kitten…**

"What in the world do you think you're doing you oaf?" Blake looked up from her book. Wonderful. It was that little spot of sunshine she had had the pleasure to meet in the morning, or _Weiss Schnee _heiress to the Schnee Company as said person seemed to enjoy announcing to the world.

The heiress stalked away from whomever she had been talking to with a huff. From the corner of her eye, Blake caught a glimpse of a black and red cloak flutter and a girl that looked far too young to be attending Beacon trailing after the heiress, stammering apologies.

Blake's gaze went back to her book.

It was lights out in about twenty minutes so she'd prefer to enjoy her book while it lasted. Although… she could probably read in the dark if she tried. The bow on her head twitched. The air in the hall was rather stuffy, although that was to be expected with over 500 prospective students crammed into the hall. By the time initiation was over, that number would be cut in half at the very least.

"Oh now you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!"

"Hey what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" This was a new voice.

Blake glanced upwards; placing fiery blonde hair with a voice that sounded equally as exuberant before looking back at her book. Hopefully she'd get at least a paragraph in before…

"Oof." Weiss groaned as Yang sent her flying with a single fist, crashing next to Blake with a thud and a hiss. Blake felt her forehead twitch. "You brute! How dare you set your filthy hands on an heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

Her voice was even more grating up close than at a distance.

Weiss glanced offhandedly to the side.

"Sorry about tha…" Weiss' voice trickled off into nothingness as Blake locked golden eyes with blue orbs that looked like they had been carved from ice.

"You." The word was spat out with as much venom as Blake had heard from a single person.

"Yes, me." Blake replied dryly, setting a bookmark where she had left off in her book. She was probably going to get much reading done tonight. Blake cautiously ran an eye over the heiress, noting the exquisite blue silk nightgown that she was clad in. Such a piece must have cost a fortune. Silk was a rare commodity in Vale, harvested from the cocoons of specific insect grimm before they were born. She briefly wondered how many people had died to make that piece. Fire flickered in her stomach.

"My apologies for interrupting your reading." Weiss said curtly, standing up and brushing herself off. Well this was a surprise. Blake thought quietly. Watching the heiress' hands clench into fists, ice blue eyes roving for that mass of golden blonde hair that had so easily sent her flying…

Then the lights flickered off.

For a moment, all Weiss did was stare. "Can this day get any worse?" She grumbled to herself, groping around in the dark for something to get her bearings on, trying not to accidently touch someone as she stumbled toward the west wall.

Blake watched all of this with a detached amusement. It was like watching a little bird attempt to fly. It was pointless and pathetic. Blake shrugged and curled up on her mattress, trying to sleep. A muffled curse and a hastily mumbled apology caught her ear.

After several attempts at tuning out the noise Blake sighed and stood up, not making a sound as she ghosted next to the heiress and wordlessly tugged her along, ignoring the outraged protest as she led the heiress toward her destination.

After setting the heiress down with a shove Blake settle back down into her mattress. _So this is beacon huh…? _She thought. Her fingers anxiously grasped the sides of her pillow with a steel grip. The last time she had slept without a blade at her side was ten years ago and she had never willingly closed her eyes in a room full of strangers and potential enemies.

Needless to say, it was a long night.

* * *

Yang yawned and wearily rolled out of her bed. If a 2 inch thick mattress could be called a bed that is. The blonde groaned and stretched, blearily looking around for something, anything that contained caffeine in it. With a dull clink a mug full of the elixir of life was settled in front of her.

"I love you sis." Yang mumbled, before downing the mug in one gulp.

As the caffeine began to work her magic she noticed something.

"Umm… Ruby. Where is everyone else?" She asked curiously.

Ruby gave her _that _look, the one that she had always been given when they were children and she had just messed up something major like stealing the last cookie in the jar or that one time she had "accidently" spilled grease over Crescent Rose.

"My dear sister Yang…" Ruby began, in a tone that was about as threatening as someone like Ruby could make it. "Of all the days you sleep in…" She screamed, eyes flaring a dangerous silver color.

Yang dropped her mug on the ground and made for it like a madman. "How late am I?" She sputtered.

"WE! How late are we! Because like the caring sister I am I waited for you." Ruby snarled. "And everyone else left about thirty minutes ago."

"We are so screwed…" Yang mumbled.

They made it into the locker room just as the last people trickled out. With reckless abandon, Ruby hastily punched in the five digit code to her locker and snatched Crescent Rose from its cradle.

"If we're lucky..."

"Which we most likely will be." Yang chimed.

"Then we'll get there before initiation starts." Ruby finished.

"Hey, well what better way to start the day than a nice jog? Gets the blood running am I right rubes?" Yang chuckled, Ember Cecilia encasing her hands with several mechanized whirs.

Ruby sighed. "I suppose it is a good warm-up…" She conceded.

"That's the spirit." Yang cheered, clapping her sister on the back. The heavy metal gauntlet on her hand made the relatively innocent pat into a blow akin to being struck by a hammer. "Now let's go kick some a-"

A finger jabbed her on the nose.

"Language." Ruby chided as they ran to where the others were waiting.

Yang sighed as she watched her sister race towards the massive cliff where they were supposed to rendezvous. She smiled a bit sadly to herself. _They grow up so fast. _She thought affectionately, remembering the days when it was her protecting her little sister, her chiding her for spilling the orange juice on the rug, it all seemed so long ago and now her little sis was all grown up.

"Come on slowpoke! What are you? An old lady?"

Then again, maybe not.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was normally a patient girl. In fact, her father often said that she was wise beyond her years, his pride a swelling fire when he got to show her off to his colleagues. Then again, initiation day was hardly a day one could call normal and here they were, waiting for two uncivilized, unscrupulous, ruffians to get to the rendezvous point because someone had the nerve to sleep in.

Weiss Schnee was not a happy girl.

Her eyes flickered to the left and to the light.

Beside her stood two people, one looking positively apathetic, and the other was grinding his teeth while his mace spun idly in his hands. One Blake Belladonna and one Cardin Winchester. If she had to pick one that she disliked more… she would have grudgingly chosen Blake. If only because although Cardin Winchester was an arrogant prick who thought that he was the greatest thing since the invention of dust but at the very least he didn't slander her family at every turn.

Weiss sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. It had been ten minutes, twenty seven seconds and counting. If they didn't start by noon there would be hell to pay.

"Geesh Rubes. Look at the view!" A loud boisterous voice bellowed. Yang Xiao Long made her presence known.

_Why am I not surprised…? _Weiss thought as she watched Yang and Ruby meander their way to the side of the cliff. Of course it was those two. Though Weiss did have to admit, it was a gorgeous view. The cliff overlooked an immense forest that was barely shaded with the glowing hues of fall. A gentle wind blew, making the forest almost seem alive as a horde of leaves danced their way into the wind.

"Miss Xiao Long, glad to see you can join us." Professor Ozpin said simply, a detached smile on his face.

"Indeed." Professor Goodwitch snapped, her usual severe expression fixed to her face. "You may have set a new record Miss Xiao Long, Miss Rose, for being the only two students to receive detention before they set foot in a classroom."

"It was Yang's fault."

"RUBY!" Yang yelped indignantly.

"Regardless… I'm sure Professor Goodwitch will have a suitable punishment planned for both of you. Now if you don't mind, we have an initiation to begin." Professor Ozpin said smoothly.

"Now, I'm sure all of you have heard many things about the initiation, rest assured… "

* * *

_God Damnit Ozpin. _

That was the thought racing through the majority of the new student's minds. Well all except for one, which would be one Jaune arc, whose thoughts could be properly summarized in: _F*&*&^*&^*! _But more or less, everyone was trained for this whether through a formal school of training or simply from experience, which was why when Blake was suddenly sent flying through the air, her only noticeable reaction was a quick blink of the eyelids.

If anyone had cared to pay attention, they would have also noticed how the bow on top of her head stood slightly straighter but again, most of them were more concerned about themselves. With a casual flick of her wrist, Gambol Shroud wrapped itself around a randomly protruding tree branch and Blake swung gracefully onto the ground.

Now all she had to do was find her partner. The person, as she was loath to be reminded, who she would be stuck with for all four years of beacon. Well that and stay alive, she reminded herself as her sensitive nostrils caught the acrid scent of Grimm. After quickly dusting herself off, Blake vanished into the forest with a flicker of her semblance in the opposite direction of that disgusting scent; cats didn't go looking for trouble. More often than not, trouble found them.

Sadly, that statement would hold quite true.

After racing through the woods for about ten minutes, she still hadn't found anyone. She wasn't quite sure whether she should be grateful or nervous. After all, by this point many of her classmates had probably found their partners. It was a small comfort that there were an even amount of students so no one would be left out.

Blake sighed and slowed down her breakneck pace toward the center of the forest. Logically, the temple would be in the centermost portion of the forest but she supposed she'd prefer to find her partner first. A zephyr gusted through the forest, sending the forest into a symphony as leaves and branches rumbled and sang. Well so long as she wasn't stuck with someone _too _obnoxious it should be bearable.

Well who would she mind getting stuck with? Weiss Schnee obviously. That girl had an ego the size of her father's company. Any other faunus hating prick in the school on top of that. _Well that only leaves a couple people… _Blake thought wryly. The wind gusted again.

On the wind, a gentle sweet scent drifted through the air. It was too strong to be natural and for a moment it almost seemed familiar. Blake sniffed at the air again. It was definitely familiar, although she couldn't quite place where she had encountered it before.

Ten years ago, she would have balked at following the scent of something she had never seen or encountered. It was tantamount to suicide back then. But now it was Beacon and she was just a girl named Blake Belladonna trying to become a huntress.

So why not?

Weiss twitched her head as she paused on a tree branch, glyph alight beneath her feet, ready to propel her into the air at a moment's notice. She swore she heard something just then. Then again, what couldn't she hear? The forest was ablaze with sound, from the far away rumbles of Grimm to the small leaves dancing their way to the ground.

Weiss shrugged and propelled herself forward with her glyph. Trees and shrubs alike all blurred together into an unmanageable blur at the speed she was moving at. It was moments like this when she felt free, like she could take on the world. She laughed aloud at the raw ecstasy of the moment and forced herself to go faster, faster-

A black blur intercepted her and with a dull thud, and an impact that hurt far more than she would have liked to admit, she was sent flying into the ground.

Weiss groaned and rubbed her head, attempting to unscramble her vision. Only to meet two golden amber orbs that looked equally as pained as she felt. For a moment there was silence.

Then dread set in.

"You." She said.

Annoyance seemed to cloud those annoyingly luminescent amber orbs. "Yes me." She said dryly, a hint of amusement in that deep tone. It was a rather cruel twist of fate.

Weiss sighed and hauled herself to her feet.

It was done. Blake Belladonna was her partner.

* * *

~Elsewhere in the forest

"RUUUUUBBBBBY!"

"YAAAAAAANNNNNG!"

Who said the universe didn't play favorites?


	2. The Morning After

Gainesboro

**The Morning After.**

"Team leader!" Jean laughed as he spun around happily. He was clearly ecstatic, "Can you believe it?" he cried, exuberance leaking out of every pore in his body as he turned around to face his team. The newly declared leader of team JNPR was met with one dead pan state, one equally as ecstatic, and a tired smile from his partner.

"Yes Jaune, you are the leader." Pyrrha said, looking at her partner fondly. "But it's late at night, and I think all of us could benefit from some sleep." Pyrrha said, much awaiting the opportunity to collapse into a nice, feathery, light bed.

They had received the key card and assignment to their room from head master Ozpin moments after the induction ceremony. Then with his usual nonchalance the head master had walked right out of the banquet hall, coffee in hand mumbling to himself all the while. Their room was fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately located opposite of team RWBY's room.

And speaking of which….

Ruby crashed into their room, looking equally as excited as Jaune. "Congratulations Jaune!" She cried happily, hug-tackling him into the ground. As the two rolled around like excited children, Pyrrha glimpsed the other members of team RWBY glancing into the room from the doorway.

Blake had an amused smile on her face as she looked at their respective team leaders celebrating their appointment as leaders. The black themed girl was flanked by her partner Weiss, who briefly looked into the room and left with a grimace and a shake of her head.

As ambitious as Weiss was, Pyrrha wasn't surprised at the reaction. It was probably hard for her to deal with Ruby as team leader, especially considering the girl was making a happy mess of mayhem across their previously organized room. Pyrrha felt a hand grasp her on the shoulder, she looked up to meet brilliant turquoise eyes inches from her face.

"Nora!" She exclaimed, backing away. "Don't scare me like that." She exclaimed, Milo already in her right hand, Auko hovering briefly over her forearm in its ready stance. In Sanctum they had been trained to be ready at a moment's notice. The gleaming gladius that she had in her hands was evidence of that as she slowly sheathed the blade.

"Sorry Pyrrha." Nora said, uncaring that she had narrowly escaped being impaled by a potentially dangerous weapon. "But Ren wants to tell you that the beds are ready. He says you look tired."

Pyrrha inwardly thanked the common sense of the last member of her team as she cast a backwards glance at Jaune and Ruby. Hopefully they'd stop messing around sometime… although she mused, with an affectionate smile on her face, it was nice seeing Jaune so happy. He was so innocent. Had he ever killed before? Had he ever ended a life, felt the breath leave the body?

Now it looked like Ruby was comparing weapons with Jaune, the massive red death scythe unraveling from its compact form.

Oh dear. This didn't bode well.

"Ruby", She called.

Said child looked up.

"Yes Pyrrha?" She asked innocently, eyes gleaming with a sort of childish joy.

"I think your team is waiting for you to open their door." Pyrrha said amused, pointing over at Weiss, Blake, and Yang who were looking increasingly tired as they leaned against the door to their room. Yang was already dozing off, catching herself just as her head jerked down to met the floor. Weiss and Blake simply stood in a sort of awkward silence, no conversation stemming between the two.

"Woops." Ruby said, dashing over the door of her team in a flurry of rose petals. Pyrrha blinked at that. Speed? It was an interesting semblance, not quite as versatile or useful as her magnetism or Weiss' glyphs but impressive none the less especially considering the behemoth of a weapon the girl wielded.

Pyrrha turned her attention to Jaune, a smile breaking briefly across her face as she looked at his disheveled air. Rough housing on the ground with Ruby had taken its toll, although he still had the charm of a puppy, rolling around in the mud.

"Jaune." She said simply.

Jaune looked up at her awkwardly, his previous carefree attitude with Ruby gone as he stared up at the somewhat intimidating scarlet haired girl, who as Weiss had reminded him, had been the top of her class at Sanctum.

Pyrrha smiled at him. "Congratulations on becoming leader." She said, facing him long enough to see that radiant smile break across his face. He had a good heart. She had felt his kindness in his aura, the nobility in the actions that he committed, and the forgiving nature that was so often lacking in the ruthless business of hunting and huntressing.

It was… nice.

With that thought, Pyrrha walked toward Nora and Ren eager to get to her comfortable bed. It looked like Nora had claimed one of the beds as her and was using it to bounce herself to Ren's bed and then back, with the jubilance of a child.

This was one thing that Sanctum never had. Sanctum had treated its student's like adults, never allowing for any breaks, any luxuries, and any _friends_. Here, it was different and as she exchanged a sympathetic look with Ren as Nora swung around his neck, she knew that she had arrived at a place she could perhaps call, home.

* * *

It was a new experience Blake reflected, living with people. For so long it had been just her and Adam with two swords, against the world. The moment Ruby had opened the door, Blake had immediately pinpointed the potential exits: two windows, and a single air vent located in the corner of the room.

After that, the next thing Blake had noticed were the four beds in the room, neatly placed in the corners with accompanying desks and wardrobes. A large bookshelf was against one wall and a single bathroom was nestled into the corner.

Everything smelled like opulence. The wood she could tell had been carefully varnished to give it that gorgeous brown color, the room had a breath taking view of the grounds of Beacon and everywhere she looked, she couldn't fathom a want for anything else. She had taken a peek at the map of Beacon and had been shocked at the facilities.

Two swimming pools, 5 separate training areas, two large amphitheaters for televised sparring and music, along with a kitchen headed by some of the best chefs in Vale. It was like a dream, a misbegotten fairy tale that she half feared would be gone when she next opened her eyes.

Yes this place was different. Too different. But that was what she wanted, didn't she? She wanted to wake up without blade in hand, heart beating like a rabbit, fear coursing through her veins. Here was a place where she could forget everything and start anew.

Or maybe not, Blake thought wryly as pure white tresses came into view from the corner of her eyes.

"The first thing were doing tomorrow, is getting our keycards." Weiss proclaimed irritably, pinning Ruby with a frigid glare when the girl opened her mouth to stammer an apology. Weiss proceeded to stalk off into bed in the corner. Said bed was the farthest away from Ruby, Blake noted with a hint of amusement.

While normally Yang would have been the first to jump to her sister's defense, the blonde was currently collapsed in a bed, yawning as she curled up.

With one eye open, Blake watched the rest of her team mates collapse into their bunks. Ruby and Yang were out in moments, eyes heavy, despite the earlier excitement of the day. Gentle breaths and the occasional snore echoed through the room as the two went to sleep. Blake watched the two other members of her team for a moment.

Ruby was so full of energy, so vibrant and alive. It was a stark contrast to their first meeting, a meek looking girl with all her insecurities bared on her sleeve, tugged along by her sister to make a clumsy attempt at becoming friends. The girl was also hopelessly naïve. There were plenty of villains, but no heroes in this world.

Yang carried that same air, that same spirit that was tempered by her unassuming nonchalance. The golden brawler was certainly spirited, spouting insults at the Nevermore as she hammered shotgun shells down its open throat. Granted she was relatively more mature, relatively being the operative word, but Yang carried an air of assurance about her. That feeling that she could take on anything the world threw at her at would come out on top.

And then… there was the last member of their little entourage. Weiss made herself known with that distinct scent of lavender that assaulted her senses before cooling into a smell that was crisp and cold, like the north wind in a bottle. Blake didn't know how to deal with the heiress. She had been a member of the white fang, and Weiss was a Schnee, that fact alone would spawn some conflict further down the line. It would be so much easier just to cut ties now, ask for a transfer of teams, sever their partnership with a couple well placed words.

Not to say anything about Weiss' attitude to faunus. The girl was undoubtedly biased, automatically locating as far as humanly possible from the nearest faunus. But beyond that, beyond the cold mask, the regal air, who was Weiss Schnee? Blake was good at reading people, a necessity when her previous life had dealt with deceit and treachery but with Weiss… Was there anything hidden beneath that thin veneer? Or was this truly who the Schnee heiress was?

Weiss caught her staring and for a moment, ice blue met liquid amber. The ugly scar that traced its way across one eye stared back at her, inwardly Blake wondered at the origin of the wound. Was it a training accident? An abusive family?

"Yes?" Weiss asked simply, voice loaded with the intent to antagonize. However, Blake couldn't help but notice how Weiss had lowered the volume of her voice, the way her ice blue eyes had flickered toward Ruby and Yang before staring back at her.

"Can't I watch my partner?" Blake responded coolly. It would no doubt be a painful reminder to Weiss. That the mighty Schnee heiress was partnered with someone like her. An ingrate and a mongrel as Weiss so kindly put it.

There was silence for a moment. Piercing blue eyes locked Blake in place and for a moment, Blake felt like she was being disassembled, like her core qualities were laid out for the world to see, a neat little puzzle piece sitting on the floor, waiting for a child to pick up the pieces and evaluate every single one.

Weiss just laughed, a short strangled little chuckle.

"Partner." The white haired girl said amused, like she it was the funniest thing she had heard.

"Well then, partner." Weiss said, cool blue eyes glinting like chips of ice. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Jaune wasn't quite sure what to feel at the moment. Everyone had fallen asleep already and now, here he was, clad in his onesie, sitting on the balcony. It was so odd, to think that he would be leader. It had been amazing the instant he had been declared leader. It was ecstatic, a dream come true for that duration on stage, that maybe he Jaune Arc really was all that the world said he was. Then reality had set in. He had no training in any of the martial arts just the name. Arc. An Arc dressed in an onesie.

His father would have either died laughing or committed honorable suicide.

Arc was the name of heroes. The very first of bearer of the name Arc had liberated most of Vale from the Grimm, the second had established the order of hunters and huntresses. That was his legacy, one that he couldn't possibly uphold.

Crocea Moors rested against his leg as he watched the shattered moon. His father had broken his sword arm years ago, before he'd been born. His blade had then been passed to him from his father before him and so on. The blade was his reminder, his companion, and also his burden.

A rustle echoed from behind him. Jaune looked back and saw as Nora groaned in her sleep, mumbling something about sloths before rolling over until she faced Ren.

Nora Valkeryie. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. And Jaune arc.

Did they doubt his leadership? His capabilities? Of course they did. How could they not? He was untrained and untested. The weight of Crocea Moors every time he drew the blade reminded him of that.

"Jaune."

He turned around to meet Ren's serious gaze, the teen was as silent as a shadow, somehow that didn't surprise him.

"Hey Ren. Nice night tonight huh?" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

It really was. The moon was a stunning back drop to the soaring towers of beacon and the academy looked like something right out of a fairytale. A cool breeze completed the scene, sending the various trees around the academy rustling and swaying in the wind.

Ren shrugged noncommittally and leaned over the edge of the balcony.

"Are you nervous?" Ren asked finally after a moment of silence.

"Me? Nervous? Ha. Ren I'm fine. "Jaune laughed the slightest tremor in his voice.

Ren fixed him with a flat stare.

A couple moments passed.

"Alright I'm nervous." Jaune confessed. He had never been good at keeping secrets.

"Why?" Ren asked finally.

"Are you joking? I'm leading a team, I'm responsible for you, Nora, and Pyrrha. I can't even protect myself none the less all of you!" Jaune exploded.

"Keep quiet." Ren chided, "You'll wake up Nora."

As if on cue, the orange haired girl turned over in her sleep, grumbling and mumbling about sloths. A tired sounding ~Kraaaa~ echoed from her lips before she turned over again.

"Sorry." Jaune mumbled, looking over at Nora. "But what was Ozpin thinking? Making me leader?"

"If it helps. I'm not nervous." Ren said.

"What?"

Gentle sky blue eyes met piercing pink . Ren sighed as he regarded the moon one last time before he turned back toward the dormitory.

"With you as team leader." Ren said.

"Why?" Jaune asked but it was too late. Ren had already vanished back into the dormitory.

Jaune sighed. Even with his limited experience with Ren he knew that he was a man of few words. Those few precious scraps of information were all he was going to get for the night. But those few words were enough. Jaune made his way back to the dorm, Crocea Moors in hand. The weight of the blade gently tugged his hand downwards.

What Ruby had said was true, theoretically the weight of the blade was the same, regardless of whatever form it took. Somehow, as he looked over at his team, gently dozing in their beds, the blade seemed all the heavier in his hands.

* * *

Ruby yawned and opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep from her heavy eyelids. With a grumble the brown haired turned over in her bed, for the moment perfectly content to laze around in bed until she felt like getting out of bed. That was until she remembered where she was.

She was at Beacon… and she was the leader of team RWBY.

Best day ever.

A thrill raced through her veins, every day was going to be an adventure, everyday an amazing downright spectacular day, and for her sister to be her partner for the next four years? It was like a dream come true. Plus they had cookies. Excellent cookies, as she remembered that incredible dish of pastries Professor Ozpin had given her.

Every trainee at Signal had one day wanted to be a student at Beacon, and for good reason. Beacon was one of the most prestigious schools for hunters and huntresses in all of Remnant. Sanctuary and Trinity numbered among the top but Beacon was the birthplace of heroes.

"WAKE UP TEAM RUBY!" Ruby yelled ecstatically.

A low grumble echoed around the room as the members of her team shifted in their beds. Pity, today was a new day, and it was going to be amazing. Filled with adventures and fun, and weapons! Most of all weapons, in fact she hadn't gotten a good look at any of the weapons on her team except for Ember Cecelia and her own beloved Crescent Rose.

"Shut up." Was Weiss' oh so elegant response as the heiress turned in her bed, which wasn't all that surprising, although Ruby wished Weiss could be a little more cheerful. Maybe? Ruby shrugged well regardless, Weiss wasn't going to spoil her day. Nope. Not by a long shot.

Blake simply got out of bed and did a cat like stretch, arching her back before getting ready for the day. Blake was pleasantly silent, which was something Ruby admired in the girl. She had Jet black hair, amber eyes, and a clam demeanor that tempered out the fire in Yang. On another plus, she also loved literature.

But again, oh soooo mysterious, which was exciting as chocolate chip cookies dipped in chocolate milk and a side of truffles.

Her dear sister Yang made her presence known with an enormous yawn and a radiant smile. Still beautiful in the clothes that she wore yesterday. "So, we still need to get our luggage. Don't we?" Yang asked.

"Wait."

Three pairs of eyes turned and stared at the white haired heiress who had decided to climb, albeit rather reluctantly, out of her bed.

"Keycard." Weiss demanded, true to her word, looking flat at Ruby.

Ruby smiled. "Of course." She said, handing over one of the metallic cards over to Weiss. Weiss took the keycard and nodded to herself before looking at Yang. "Professor Goodwitch informed me that we were to collect our baggage up at the great hall. I've also been told that breakfast will be served there." Weiss commented.

"Breakfast? Why didn't you say so earlier!" Ruby cried, looking like a puppy held by a very, very, fragile leash. Yang chuckled and grabbed Ruby by her hood. "Now, now Sis, you can come and give me a hand with the luggage. You two, grab breakfast. By the way, not too much sugar. Ruby lives off that stuff."

Then with a couple of strangled protests from Ruby, the door slammed shut.

It was as silent as a coffin for a moment.

"Shall we?" Weiss asked finally after what seemed like hours.

* * *

Blake shrugged and lightly brushed past the heiress. "We wouldn't want our leader to go hungry now would we?"

"Oh, God forbid." Weiss said, a smile threatening her lips as she followed her partner.

"Best breakfast ever!" Yang cheered, easily downing a mug of searing black coffee, the heat didn't bother her. If anything, it made the drink all more appealing as the liquid tingled down her throat. The burst of caffeine at the end was also a nice after effect. The blond brawler looked around for another refill of the heavenly ambrosia. Pity they hadn't brought the coffee machine with them, Weiss reflected as Yang began eyeing Ruby's cup of hot chocolate.

Ruby on the other hand was guarding her cup jealously along with devouring the veritable cargo of cookies and pastries that Weiss and Blake had brought with them. "Hnk you. Mreiss and Brke!" Ruby cheered, mouth full of pastries and cookie crumbs alike.

Weiss shrugged off the thanks, nursing her own mug of coffee. Beacon certainly did have a fine selection of Coffee, Weiss noted approvingly. Although with that coffee mug that Ozpin toted around with him everywhere it wasn't exactly a surprise. Conveniently enough, they were also provided with four coffee mugs, with beacon's logo emblazoned on the front.

The breakfast bar had been… surprisingly empty. Although she supposed that most other teams didn't have an enthusiastic leader that was cruel enough not to let them sleep in. Blake had simply looped Gambol Shroud through a loop of doughnuts while Weiss had grabbed drinks with the four mugs she had found in a cupboard.

The walk back had been increasingly awkward with that ever present silence that pervaded their partnership. That was until Weiss slipped walking up the stairs. It hadn't really been a big thing, her foot, burdened by the heels that she always wore, caught on the top step, resulting in the assorted beverages in her arms to fly all over her previously stark white clothing.

Furious and soaked, Weiss had caught the barest hints a smile curve around Blake's lips before the black haired girl had handed her a towel. Stinking of coffee and embarrassment, Weiss took the long way back to the dorm. After all, it wouldn't be fitting to have the Schnee heiress covered in coffee and hot chocolate for the world to see now would it? With that thought in mind, Weiss had marched to the dorm, changed out of her clothes, and went back to grab another round of drinks.

When she had returned, Blake had already set out the pastries and was sitting on her bed, book in hand with a Danish pastry in the other. Her position hadn't changed since.

Was this going to be how their partnership was going to play out? Were they going to be two girls on two sides of the political spectrum, and a world of silence between them? Internally, she wondered why she even cared. Blake was skilled, her performance against the nevermore proved that, she was quiet, and undoubtedly intelligent. Wasn't that all she wanted in a partner?

Didn't she?


End file.
